Good Boy
by MustangWill
Summary: My eighth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019. After returning back to Megaton from adventuring in the Capital Wasteland, the Lone Wanderer decides that a little 'me-time' is well overdue. Settling in to her bedroom after a hot shower, she begins touching herself, unaware of her canine companion, Dogmeat, had snuck into the room with her.


The Lone Wanderer pushed open the door to her Megaton house, pulling her keys from the door when Dogmeat pushed himself past her, heading straight for his water bowl in the kitchen area. "In a hurry, boy?" she chuckled, closing and locking the door behind her. Setting her overstuffed backpack and hunting rifle by the door, she sighed in relief as she stretched, thankful to have the heavy weight off her back.

"Welcome back, madam," Wadsworth greeted her, coming out of the backroom with his gangly appendages spinning and twirling about haphazardly.

"It's good to back again, Wadsworth," she smiled, actually pleased for once to hear the always-cheerful-no-matter-what robot, "do you think you could heat me up some water for a hot shower?"

"Of course, madam. Right away," he called as he turned, floating away towards the back of the house. Pleased with the idea of a long overdue shower, she made a beeline for the jukebox and the Nuka-Cola vending machine situated in the corner. She flicked on the jukebox as she passed, her head bobbing along to "Butcher Pete" as she pulled an ice cold cola from the vending machine.

She was almost finished with her refreshing drink and "Butcher Pete" had been replaced by "Anything Goes" when Wadsworth returned, happily announcing, "The water is ready, madam."

"Thank you, Wadsworth; you can do as you please for the rest of the night," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you, madam," Wadsworth chirped, putting off to go clean something.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer sighed with relief as she sat on the edge of her old metal framed bed, the old mattress springs squeaking in protest at her weight as she began rubbing at her wet head with a towel to dry it as best she could. As she had predicted, the hot shower had done wonders for her aching muscles and lifted her spirits.

Laying back on the bed, she laid her head on her old, flat pillow and looked up at the rusty metal ceiling. It felt nice to be home, where she didn't have to worry about the night creatures lurking just out range of her campfire's light, or raiders finding her in the wee hours of the morning while she slept. The walls of Megaton and those of her house made her feel so safe and warm.

Her hands began traveling over her damp body, moving along the soft, supple curve of one breast while the other trailed over the other, teasing her slowly hardening nipple. Her breath hitched as her fingers pinched her nipple, biting her bottom lip as her hands traveled further down, sliding through the soft patch of pubic hair to brush against her already wet pussy.

"Mmm," she groaned in pleasure as one finger slid against her clitoris, sending a shiver through her at the sensation that exploded through her. When was the last time she had touched herself? Days? Weeks? Months even?

She had worked herself into a heated frenzy, her body squirming and twisting with the pleasure her fingers were bringing her that she didn't hear the door being nosed open or hear claws clicking across the wooden floor. It wasn't until the bed shifted and a furry head was pushing itself between her legs did she realize she wasn't alone anymore. "Dogmeat? Wha- ah!" she squawked in surprise and shocked pleasure as she felt a wide, wet tongue swipe over her wet slit.

She was so stunned at the sudden turn of events that Dogmeat took the opportunity to push himself further forward on the bed, his tail thumping happily against the mattress as he continued to lick her. Once the initial shock has passed, the Lone Wanderer shook her head and tried weakly to push his head back and away from her, "Dogmeat, no…" But he would not budge, continuing to lap happily away at her, the taboo pleasure becoming too much for her to put up much of a fight. The fingers that had just been trying to push his head away relented and instead dug into his soft fur, pulling his large, furry head closer as her pleasure rose to a crescendo.

"Oh, god, yes!" she cried as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced ripped through her, her entire body spasming and arching off the bed while her thighs squeezing Dogmeat's head between them. When the last tremor had finally ran its course, she collapsed back onto the mattress and Dogmeat broke free, shaking himself off before standing over her, panting as he looked down at her.

"D-Dogmeat?" she looked up at him in a daze, only to gasp as she felt something hot and hard probe against her, "Ah!" Dogmeat had lowered his hips and was humping at her lower half, trying to thrust himself into her, but was finding it difficult with her laying on her back, jabbing at her thighs and stomach. She looked down between them and bit her bottom lip at the sight of his thick, bright red member thrusting at her. She was no virgin, but he was much larger than any of the men she had been with.

Reaching up, she pushed him back enough that she was able to turn herself over onto her stomach, raising her hips up for him, "Here, boy, this should make it easier." Dogmeat barked, as if in thanks, sniffing at her before stepping over her, grabbing onto her waist with his forelegs. He began humping her again, still having trouble finding her as he kept jabbing at the back of her thighs and her butt.

She reached back between her legs and, wrapping her hand around his already leaking, hot member, and, after a few failed tries, managed to line him up right. She cried out in surprise as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside her in one go, her hands gripping the bed sheet. He didn't allow her time to adjust; just began thrusting hard in and out of her with the mindless abandon of a beast.

"Oh. My. God!" she gasped with each thrust, her mind feeling like it was about to break with the sudden onslaught, "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Yes!" She felt herself climax again, but he didn't slow his relentless pace. His forelegs only tightened around her more and his haunches were like a high speed piston, thrusting himself in and out of her so hard her body began to scoot forward further up the bed.

Thinking she was trying to get away, Dogmeat growled and put his mouth around the back of her neck, pushing her down further into the mattress and holding her in place. She cried out, not in pain but in passion to the dominance he was showing over her. She was loving it!

Almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over. She felt something growing at the base of his dick and pushing against her wet slit everytime he thrust forward, but it was too late for her to stop him when she realized what it was. He thrust hard one last time, forcing the softball sized knot inside her and he howled against her throat as he began to fill her, his teeth biting into her flesh.

The Lone Wanderer joined him in his howl, her entire body shaking as she climaxed again, her tongue lolling out and her eyes rolling back into her head as she felt the hot cum fill her womb. It felt like it was never going to end! She could fill her belly swelling against the mattress and she knew she was going to have to clean the sheets- maybe even throw out the whole mattress- when he finished.

When the last tremor finally ran its course, she collapsed onto the bed, his body weight falling down onto her back. He released her neck, giving the teeth marks there a lick before laying his head down on her shoulder, panting. His knot was still fully formed and lodged inside her, stuck there until it returned to normal.

Weakly turning her head to look at him, she blushed- something she hadn't done since she was a much younger woman- and reached up to give his head a good scratch.

"Good boy."


End file.
